<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Hit by M_spn_e26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249598">Just a Little Hit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26'>M_spn_e26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Injury, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Shooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is terrified. He knows his dad want to protect him and keeps him safe. But Peter also knows his dad can only protect him from so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Hit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober: Prompt 9<br/>For the greater good | “Take me instead”, “Run!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter is terrified. He knows his dad wants to protect him and keep him safe. But Peter also knows his dad can only protect him from so much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially without his suit or anything else to try and defend himself with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter is hiding behind his father, peeking out only to dart back to his not very safe hiding place. His dad is currently holding his hands up to show surrender and yelling to the men pointing guns at them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I’ll go with you all willingly. Take me instead and you’ll still get the money, you don’t need to take him too.” Tony tries to reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I think we’ll take him, just to be sure. There’s no backing out then,” the ringleader says while grinning at Peter who quickly moves back to be hidden by his father again. “Now just step aside and no one has to get hurt here, if your cooperative the boy comes back unharmed anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter can feel his father grow even more tense from being pressed up against his back and looks up as his father quickly glances back at him with his lips pursed. His fathers watch blinking, with each blink coming faster than the last.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the corner of Tony’s eye he can see out the window at the ceiling of the building and sees his suit coming closer. Once its close enough Tony quickly turns around shoving Peter in the direction of the exit. “Run!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter takes off in the other direction as he hears the sound of the window breaking and the suit forming around his father. Then the shooting starts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter tries to run faster while somehow not being shot but he’s still not fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He only hears his father yell before he feels a sharp pain in his head and everything goes black. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter moans as he suddenly becomes aware. His head is killing him and he can somewhat feel warm liquid steadily running down his face from the side of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels a strong breeze on his body and opens his eyes only for them to immediately water from the air going into his eyes, he shuts them quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His father must have seen him because he speaks up then. “Your gonna be okay baby, just a little hit to the head. Nothing serious, you just keep your eyes closed til we get home.” He tries to sound reassuring but he sound worried.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter goes to nod his head but his head feels like it’s about to explode after that and he stops. Peter shuts his eyes and blackness begins to take over his vision again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peter you gotta stay awake though, no sleeping yet.” His dad says while he feels the wind pick up a little more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to listen but he’s so tired, and he’s sure it’s fine. His dad and him were safe, he can sleep now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I originally had another idea but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to post that or not and then this came to me, but maybe I’ll post it later. If you liked it and you want to, let me know what you thought in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>